


In This Moment

by jessebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Graphic description of cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Obi-Wan in octopus-mode, Qui-Gon Lives, Slash, Stop complaining Qui-Gon, probably, should I put a fluff warning on this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: Obi-Wan is determined.  Qui-Gon is out-gunned.





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kettish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/gifts).



*

 

“No.”

It was the first coherent word Qui-Gon had gotten out of the man in a while, and of course it was something contrary.

Which made him smile. “Contrary” defined rather a bit of Obi-Wan Kenobi, actually: it was very well-hidden from the outside worlds, but not from the man who'd once been his master, teacher, and occasionally bemused sharer of living quarters. “Obi-Wan.”

“Noo.” The contrary being in question tightened his arm around Qui-Gon's waist, and slid one well-muscled leg over Qui-Gon's thighs to complete the capture. “Don' move.”

“That will make certain things rather difficult,” Qui-Gon said, still smiling, and got a poke in the ribs for it.

“You don' need to go,” Obi-Wan said, low and husky, and reinforced that statement with a kiss to Qui-Gon's chest.

“I do have things to do.”

“Hmm, and they're right here.” Punctuated with another kiss, longer and wetter and approximately two inches from Qui-Gon's left nipple, which promptly stood up and took notice.

Was his lover was awake enough yet for innuendo… ? Then again, this was Obi-Wan. “Other things,” he chided, and Obi-Wan snickered. “Obi-Wan… ”

“Nothing pressing on your schedule right now. 'cept me.” The hand at Qui-Gon's waist began to wander, caressing, and more kisses were placed with slow, moist, sensual intent across the rise of Qui-Gon's breast and upward (sadly) to the line of his collarbone.

“You are certain of that?”

“Checked,” Obi-Wan murmured, starting to nibble.

 _Of course_ _you did_ , Qui-Gon thought, amused again. His former padawan was nothing if not efficient. “There are duties nonetheless, and you are attempting to distract me from them.” His breath went in a little harder as Obi-Wan hit a sweet spot.

The pleased little hum told Qui-Gon that his reaction had been noted. “Attempting? Thought I was doing. After all, do or – ”

“Do _NOT_ bring the GrandMaster into this bed with us, or I _am_ leaving immediately.” Qui-Gon poked his fingers into Obi-Wan's ribs this time, right where he knew his knight was ticklish, eliciting a twitch and an outright giggle, a very rare little sound that never failed to melt Qui-Gon where he stood. Or lay, in this case.

Not that he'd ever tell Obi-Wan that, of course.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan murmured, shifting himself further up onto Qui-Gon's body and continuing to nibble his way along until he reached the hollow of Qui-Gon's throat. There he lingered, little katkin-licks interspersed with long, lipping kisses. Something about the spot fascinated him, which had made little sense to Qui-Gon until he'd considered all the time he'd spent mapping the cleft in Obi-Wan's chin.

“I do truly – ” Another catch of breath and this one much sharper as Obi-Wan took the big tendon in Qui-Gon's neck between his teeth and bit down, this time knowing precisely the result he'd get.

Reaction raced beneath Qui-Gon's skin, shivering him from head to toes and leaving fires ignited in its path. It was a moment before he could continue. “ – responsibilities, dear one, I cannot – _oh_ – cannot ignore them.”

“As do I have. I'm not asking you to,” Obi-Wan whispered against Qui-Gon's neck, tracing kisses along the edges of his beard and up, and up, leaving moist spots that cooled deliciously in the faint breeze from the air 'cycler. “I would not.” Whispered in his ear, chased with a tongue-tip trace that sent a hard shiver through him yet again.

Obi-Wan's weight moved higher on Qui-Gon's chest and Qui-Gon pried his eyes open to see his lover poised above him.

Tousled, shoulder-length copper hair was a blatant invitation to tangle fingers into and Qui-Gon didn't resist, watching Obi-Wan watching him as if his knight was memorizing every fraction of Qui-Gon's face. Obi-Wan's changeable eyes glimmered an aqua-green in the soft light, a shade that Qui-Gon had only ever seen in sexual passion. The color shifts were a bio-quirk relatively rare in Humans, one that tagged his old padawan as having something mysterious in his genome.

“I'm only asking,” Obi-Wan said quietly, “that you delay them for a little while.” He was tracing the bottom curve of Qui-Gon's mouth now, with the very tip of one finger, as he spoke; gently, over and over again. “That you be with me a little longer. In this Moment.”

Oh, and that was just. not. fair. Something squeezed at Qui-Gon's heart, and he wound his fingers more securely into Obi-Wan's hair and urged him down. “In this Moment, then,” he managed, and kissed his lover hungrily on the mouth.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr, a Kiss meme fill for kettish: _19\. Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer._
> 
> Thanks much, kettish, for the ask and the word usage thwappage as well! :-)


End file.
